


Luck, Love and Everything in Between

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF, GP2 Series RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Seven different stories of dealing with life, love and racing.





	1. Best friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [restless5oul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/restless5oul/gifts).



He doesn’t know why he even bothered calling when he wasn’t even sure what time it was or where the other person was even. 

Marcus was go glad that he was home. It was one of the downsides of living so far away from Europe. He only really goes back home once a year, twice if he’s lucky. He and Jo travelled to Dubai together before getting on separate planes for the final journey to their respective homes. 

He considers himself lucky that he has the other Ferrari Academy guys around and that he even lives with some of them. It may not feel like anything from back home but they’ve forged their own little family and he knows they’ll stick up for each other when times are tough. They were all happy when Charles got his seat in F1 even if there was that little voice saying _’soon’_ in all of their heads.

Marcus’ attention was caught when the call goes through and soon enough the face of his best friend fills up the screen of his laptop. _”Marcus?”_ Enzo sounds confused as to why his best friend was calling him. “Hey buddy.” Marcus gives him a tired smile. _”You look like hell.”_ He points out as Marcus chuckles. “Yeah, jet lag does that.” Marcus says as Enzo quirks up a brow at him. _”Are you back home in New Zealand?”_ Enzo asks. “Yep. Got in a few hours ago.” Marcus says. 

_”That’s nice. Sorry I missed the Christmas party with the team."_ Enzo says as he frowns at his friend. “It’s okay. We all understood why you weren’t there.” Marcus assures him. _”Shouldn’t you be asleep? What time is it even there?_ Enzo asks. Marcus checks the alarm clock on his bedside table and groans internally. “It’s 3 AM.” He says sheepishly as he watches Enzo look surprised. “Yeah, I know. Life sucks right now.” Marcus adds as he rolls is eyes. _”I know the feeling just a week ago. Feel better, buddy.”_ Enzo says as he lightly chuckles. 

“Thanks, mate.” Marcus says as he smiles at his friend. “Still need to give you your presents when we’re both back in Italy.” Marcus adds as he watches Enzo perk up. _”Presents? As in more than one?”_ He asks eagerly. “You heard that right. Presents.” Marcus says with a cheeky grin as they both laugh. “I should let you go and I should try to sleep.” Marcus says. _“Sleep sounds great.”_ Enzo nods in agreement. “Alrighty then, wish me luck.” Marcus jokes. _”Goodnight Marcus.”_ Enzo says. “Good morning Enzo.”


	2. Macau

“I’m so, so sorry.” The words leave Ferdinand’s mouth for like the hundredth time that night and he still means every word like he did at the start of the evening. 

It wasn’t the race either of them wanted but Macau is Macau and luck wasn’t on their side. They bumped into each other as they were both making their exit from the afterparty. Seeing Ticktum with the trophy they so wanted was just too painful in that moment and he doesn’t know how he ended up following Sergio into the elevator and stepping off at his floor when the Brazilian smiled at him and eventually following him into his hotel room. 

“Don’t be.” Sergio says with a shrug as he hands him a beer and opend another one for himself. “But you didn’t even finish and it’s my fault.” Ferdinand says as he just holds the can of beer given to him. “Drink.” Sergio says as he does just that. “I’ve never raced anyone as hard as I raced you in those few laps. So really, I should be thanking you.” Sergio says with a small smile. “But we crashed.” Ferdinand says, almost sounding like he was whining about it as he places his drink down on the bedside table. “And it was the best racing anyone has seen this entire year.” Sergio says pointedly. 

“How are you taking this so well?” Ferdinand asks. “I don’t know. You win some and you lose some.” He says as he takes another drink. “This is all a fucking disaster.” Ferdinand says as he throws himself face down on Sergio’s bed. He can faintly hear Sergio chuckling before he feels the bed dip on his left side. “It is but it could be worse.” Sergio says as Ferdinand lifts his head to see Sergio propped up on his side with a small smile on his face. “At least we’re not one of the GT drivers that didn’t even get to race.” Sergio says.  


Okay, so maybe that is kind of worse, Ferdinand thinks. “So it’s not all bad. We still got to race on the best race track ever. We gave each other hell and it’s the most fun I’ve had racing someone else.” Sergio says. “Really?” Ferdinand asks. “Really.” Sergio assures him with a little chuckle. “Besides, everyone’s calling you the true winner of the Macau Grand Prix.” Sergio says as he wags his brows at the Austrian. “And I wouldn’t have minded losing to someone who raced as hard as you.” Sergio adds with a soft smile. “I wish I could race you again someday.” Ferdinand says before he feels his cheeks heat up at his own words. He watches as Sergio's face soften and looks him in the eyes. “Me too.”


	3. Tired

Jake hates the cold. Really fucking hates the cold. So bless him for sitting in his car in the airport car park as he checks his phone for any messages. The flight he was looking for landed half an hour ago and he still hasn’t received anything from the person he was picking up. 

It was February 1st and Jake spent most of the day getting his place ready for when he picks up Lando from the airport later. Lando was coming back home from doing the 24 Hrs. of Daytona and Jake offered to pick him up when he lands home. 

Jake would never admit it but he was a complete mess as he watched the 24 hour race to make sure Lando was okay and that he didn’t get into any sort of trouble. At the end of it, Jake probably looked as tired as Lando did despite not having to drive the car around such a famous track. Another thing that Jake will never admit was how proud he is of Lando. 

He knows without Lando admitting to him that he sometimes bites off more than he can chew when it comes to racing and his duties to McLaren. But Jake knows Lando enough that he’ll stop at nothing to reach his dreams and to prove that he was the best and even that’s something that Jake admired in him. How someone like Lando can be driven by his sheer determination is such a rare thing in the world nowadays and that’s what makes him so special in Jake’s opinion. 

Jake feels his phone buzz as he reads the message he’s been waiting for. _’I’m here and it’s freezing.’_ Jake makes the short trip to the almost empty arrival hall as he quickly spots Lando with his arms wrapped around himself with his bag next to him. He can tell that he was shivering from the way his hair moved. “You didn’t bring a jacket with you. Are you mad?” Jake says as he grabs Lando’s bag and Lando starts to follow him. “I forgot, okay?” Lando says as he quickens his step to keep up with Jake.

They reach Jake’s car as he shoves the bag into the trunk and they both get in. Jake cranks up the heater as Lando tries to warm up his hands by rubbing them together. “Come here.” Jake says as he takes Lando’s hands into his. “What kind of idiot forgets to bring a jacket with them?” Jake says as he feels Lando glare at him. “Shut up.” Lando shoots back. Jake continues to warm up his hands by rubbing them and with his warm breath as he feels Lando shiver. “Still cold?” Jake asks as he looks at Lando who’s cheeks were pink. “Yeah.” He says as he looks at Jake. Jake rolls his eyes before he takes off his scarf and wraps it around Lando. “The things I do for you.” Jake says as he starts his car and they set off.

They were half way through the trip back to Jake’s apartment as Jake turns every now and then to see Lando falling in and out of sleep. “Are you hungry? Do you want to get food first?” Jake asks as he watches Lando blink slowly. “M’fine. Just make a sandwich when we get home.” Lando says. Jake chuckles as he watches his eyes fall shut once again. “Okay then.” They eventually reach Jake’s place as he parks his car. “We’re home.” Jake says as he notices Lando still asleep. “Hobbit, we’re here.” Jake tries again but he still didn’t stir. Jake rolls his eyes before he gets out and moves to the passenger side. He opens the door and unbuckles Lando’s seatbelt as Jake tries to get one of his arms around his neck as he carries him out. 

“Jake, what?” Land mumbles as Jake opens the door on the third try with one hand. “Hey, Sleeping Beauty.” Jake says as he looks down at Lando. “S’nice.” Lando says with a sleepy smile. Jake just shakes his head as he carries him all the way to the bedroom before he gently places him down. “What would you do without me Norris?” Jake asks as he kneels beside Lando and brushes some of his hair away from his face. “For once, I need you” Lando says with a sleepy smile as he closes his eyes and starts to softly snore.


	4. Kiss

“Do it. I dare you!” George swallows hard when those words leave Alex’s mouth. He turns from Alex to Jack who was smiling and waiting eagerly. 

It was like any other normal weekend off that they all have and this time it was spent at Alex’s house. Alex, George, Jack, Nirei and Callum all decided to play truth or dare after dinner and George made the huge mistake of thinking it was all going to be some harmless fun. It was until Jack brought out an ice cold bottle of vodka and things took a turn. 

Alex dared him to kiss Jack like it was no big deal. But it was. Maybe Alex knew him really well for him to have figured out that he liked Jack more than as a friend as Alex watched the colour drain from his face when he mentioned it when they were on one of their morning runs. Or maybe he’s just too obvious and everyone knew about it and George is completely doomed. 

“Come on, pretty boy. My lips are waiting.” Jack teases as he winks at him and blows him a few air kisses to the delight of their friends. “I’ll do the forfeit.” George says. “Well you suck.” Callum says as he pours out the three shots of vodka for George. He picks up the first shot and looks to the others as he quickly downs it followed by the other two. He feels the alcohol burn his throat as he puts the glass down and blinks his eyes quickly to clear his vision. It was only a brief second but he couldn’t ignore the hurt look on Jack’s face that was quickly gone when Callum turned his attention to him. “Pick who’s next George.” 

It was 2 in the morning and George couldn’t sleep despite the alcohol in his system. He was getting a glass of water, careful not to wake Jack up who was stuck with sleeping on the sofa, as George fills up a glass. “Hey.” George hears the familiar voice as he almost drops the glass he was holding. “Shit man, you fucking scared me.” George says as he tries to take a deep breath. “Sorry.” Jack says as he gets his own glass of water. “Can’t sleep?” Jack asks as George nods yes. “Me too.” Jack says as he takes a seat on the sofa. George follows him and sits down next to him. There was a weird tension in the air between them since the game earlier and George thinks he’s messed up their friendship because of that.

“Jack, I’m sorry.” George says as he looks at his friend. “Why didn’t you want to kiss me?” Jack asks as he watches George look shocked as his question. “I mean, we’re friends.” George says. “Yeah and?” Jack asks. “I just don’t want it to ruin things.” George says as he looks away from Jack. “Why would it ruin things? It’s just a kiss.” Jack says. George sighs as he bites his lips and takes a deep breath. “Maybe it won’t ruin things for you but it might for me.” George says, not meeting Jack’s eyes. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to kiss you because I do. I really do. But I don’t want the reason for me kissing you to be some dare because of a game. I like you Jack. As more than a friend and I’m sorry if this is me ruining us being friends.” George says as he lets out another sigh, still to afraid to look at Jack. George was surprised when he feels Jack’s hand cradle his face as he makes George look him in the eyes. “Idiot.” Jack says before he presses their lips together. 

George was surprised for a good few seconds before Jack runs his tongue across George’s lips and he finally kisses him back. It was nothing like George ever imagined because it was a million times better as he feels Jack’s hand move to the back of his neck. Maybe this was Jack feeling sorry for him but he didn’t care in that moment because it might be the only time he gets to kiss Jack and he’ll willingly take it. 

Air eventually became a problem as they broke apart and Jack rested their foreheads together as he stroked George’s cheek with his thumb. George finally noticed his hands resting on Jack’s waist. “For the record, I like you too.” Jack says as he watches George’s eyes go wide at his words. “Now kiss me again, pretty boy.” Jack says as George obliges him.


	5. Memory Lapse

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Were the first words that Mick says after Charles pulls away from kissing him. They haven’t seen each other in almost more than a month with Mick being busy with Macau and testing for the 2018 F3 season and Charles busy with Sauber and the last round of Formula 2. 

“Tell you what?” Charles asks looking at Mick who’s giving him a pointed look. “You know what.” Mick says as he crosses his arms and raises a brow at Charles. “I really don’t know.” Charles says when he’s starting to panic about why Mick was upset with him. “You getting an F1 seat.” Mick says 

Oh. Oh shit. “Uhm, I can explain.” Charles says. He wants to smack himself when he realises that he never actually told Mick about it and his boyfriend ended up finding out with the rest of the world that he got the Sauber seat. “I was busy.” Charles says and bites his tongue after the words leave his mouth. It was a shit excuse and Mick glaring at him was enough proof. “You could have called or messaged me. It’s not like I’m asking you to come find me and tell me in person.” Mick says with a huff as he turns away from Charles. 

Charles sighs, knowing that he did kind of mess up. He moves closer towards Mick as he wraps his arms around Mick’s waist and rests his chin on Mick’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” Charles says as he feels Mick’s body relax. “It’s okay. Maybe I’m overreacting.” Mick says. “No you’re not. It’s a pretty special moment and of course I want to share it with you because you’re special to me.” Charles says. “It’s going to be harder.” Mick says and Charles knows what he means by that. “But it’s worth it.” Mick adds as he turns to smile at Charles. 

“I’m sorry I messed up." Charles says as he lets go of Mick for him take take both of his hands into his before kissing each of them. “Let me make it up to you?” Charles says his grin slowly turning into a suggestive one as Mick returns it. “You have a months worth of making up to do, Leclerc.” Mick teases. “We should get started then.” Charles says as he leads them towards his bedroom.


	6. Love/Hate

Callum takes another sip of his beer as he looks around the bedroom they’re in. He was in Mick’s hotel room along with his three other teammates. Jo showed up with beer and some snacks and he was quickly followed by Maxi. 

None of them were in any mood to party after a race to forget. It was a race to forget for all of them and it was even more difficult to accept considering they were in the team that was considered by most to be able to win Macau. 

Callum doesn’t exactly know how his teammates are feeling but he’s never felt this shitty the entire season. He stated from pole and in a blink of an eye he lost the lead and he got a puncture and took out Joel in the process. Now everyone’s blaming him for deliberately taking the Swede out and the stewards even thought so as they gave him a penalty for it. It felt like the entire universe hated him in that moment. 

“Some race huh.” Mick says without really looking at any of them as he reaches for another can. “You did get fastest lap.” Jo says as he tips his drink towards Mick. Mick lets out a humourless chuckle at that. “We’re better than this. All of us.” Maxi says as they all look at the tall German. Callum feels a small twinge at his words. If they really were better than this then why are they sat around having a pity party with not strong enough alcohol. 

It was his first race as a Ferrari junior and even if he got a hug and a pat on the back from Masimo it still felt like a punch in the gut. Even if Callum doesn’t feel like showing his face to the other drivers in that moment he’s fairly tempted to go down and have a few drinks strong enough to make him not think about what happened even if just for a few hours. 

“Everyone hates me.” The words slip out of his mouth without him really knowing it as he feels three sets of eyes turn towards him. “That’s not true.” Mick says as he shakes his head at his friend. “It’s true. Everyone hates me. Half of the grid hates me. The universe hates me. I don’t know, maybe even you hate me.” Callum says, throwing his arms towards the general direction of where Maxi was sat. Callum pulls his knees to his chest before he buries his head between them. “That’s not true. I don’t hate you.” Maxi pipes up, his tone sounding more on the defensive side. “That’s the complete opposite of how I feel.” He adds. 

Callum lifts his head to look at the German with a confused look on his face. “What?” Callum asks. “I said I love you.” Maxi says as he looks at Callum. “No you didn’t.” Callum argues. “Well I’m saying it now.” Maxi says. “Fine.” Callum says. Jo and Mick share a look before their gazes shift between their two friends. “That was the most aggressive love confession I’ve ever heard in my life.” Mick says as he takes another sip of his drink. “Maybe they’re drunk.” Jo says with a shrug. “We can hear you, assholes.” Callum says as he shoots a glare towards Jo. “Now what?” Mick asks as he looks at his friends. 

Maxi puts down the beer he was holding as Callum swallows hard when the German’s attention was suddenly on him. He was fully expecting for Maxi’s fist on his face and to be knocked out cold. But he heard a soft “fuck it” before he felt a pair of warm lips press on his. It took Callum a while to respond to the kiss as Maxi’s arms wraps around his waist. “Finally.” Jo mutters under his breath as he finishes his drink. “But why does it have to be on my bed?” Mick asks more to himself as he just shakes his head.


	7. Surprise

“Fuck me.” Jüri groans the moment he woke up. His head was pounding and his mouth felt gross and he really doesn’t want to open his eyes because everything feels like it’s spinning. He hears chuckling from behind him as the arm around his waist tightens it's hold on him. "Maybe after coffee." Juan says as he presses a kiss on the back of Jüri's neck.

Last night was the Prema Christmas party and Jüri would be lying if he said he hasn’t been looking forward to it. The Prema Christmas parties were always epic and Jüri considers himself lucky that he gets to enjoy it. He was greeted by Marcus when he arrived as he introduces him to Robert who was Prema’s newest recruit. 

It was bittersweet for Jüri. It was his last official night as a Prema driver and his season was something he will never forget and he couldn’t have done it without each and every one of the people surrounding him. Winning the F4 Championship was still the best moment of his career so far and he couldn’t have done that if it wasn’t for the team. 

He looks around as he sees Charles and Antonio messing around and taking photos. He could see Callum and Mick chatting with each other and some of the new guys mingling with the rest of the team to get to know them ahead of next year. Jüri was caught off guard when Marcus pops up by his side before he shoves a hat on his head and hears his friend laughing. “Now don’t be a scrooge, mate. Come on!” Marcus says as he drags Jüri to join the rest of the crowd as the party’s about to start.

The actual program part of the party eventually began as he and Marcus stood just by the side. “I’m gonna get us some drinks.” Marcus says as he turn to leave and Jüri continues to listen to the host for the evening as he makes his opening remarks. “Here, you look thirsty.” A voice says as Jüri could just see the drink being offered to him before he turns around. There in front of him, face to face, was someone who he hasn’t seen in months. “Juan.” Juri says, not fully believing what he’s seeing. “Hi peacock.” Juan greets him with a smile as Jüri throws his arms around the taller boy. “Whoa, easy there. I’m wearing white.” Juan says but Jüri can feel him laughing as he hugs him tighter. “I missed you, asshole.” Jüri says. “Missed you too, babe”

Jüri and Juan spent the rest of the party glued to the hip like they always did before Juan left to do GP3. “You told me you’re heading home to Ecuador today. You liar.” Jüri says as he pretends to glare at Juan. But Juan just slips an arm around Jüri to pull him closer. “People lie all the time. Besides, it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you I was still around.” Juan says before he sneaks a kiss on Jüri’s neck. Jüri chuckles at that before he playfully swats at Juan. “Well I was surprised so thank you.” Jüri says. “Glad to hear that.” 

The two of them left the party early as Juan whispered to him that they have some _‘catching up’_ to do as Jüri leads them back to the hotel where he was staying at. “Fuck, I’ve missed you.” Jüri says before he smashes their lips together. Juan works on getting Jüri to unbutton his shirt as he pulls their hips closer by pulling at Jüri’s belt loops. “I already know I’m going to miss you when I leave for home and you’re right here in front of me.” Juan says when they break apart as he looks Jüri in the eyes. “That’s too cheesy even for you.” Jüri says but he lightly pecks Juan’s lips after that. Juan just shrugs as he claims Jüri’s lips this time. “Love you.” He says against his lips as Juan feels him slowly smile into the kiss. “Love you too.”


End file.
